New Beginnings
by dustytiger
Summary: This is a full end of s6 cast fic, and a challange response, you really need to see the elements found in the author's notes to see what it's all about, there's some humour, romance, drama, angst everyting you love about TW!


TITLE: New Beginnings  
AUTHOR: Trista Groulx aka dustytiger  
RATING: PG13 for language and sexual references  
DISCLAIMER: I don't own anyone, they belong to NBC, their creator and the actors and actresses who bring 'em to life, don't sue I've got less then squat!  
CONTENT: Ty/Sasha engaged, Carlos/Holly UST, Carlos/Grace UST, Sex, Sully/Maggie Davis friendship leading to R, Faith/Bosco tension, that's all I foresee  
SUMMARY: One year later what are the former 55ers up to, based on a challenge see AN for elements.  
AUTHOR'S NOTES: This a response to what was supposed to be a pick one challenge that I started to plot out as a full out story cause all but the last one can be twined, in this writer's opinion elements:

Carlos discovers he loves Grace and has to break it off with Levine.  
Bosco discovers his mother is sick. Pick a disease...nothing like the plague...seriously folks don't be stupid.  
A year after Bosco has been at the 7-9 he confronts Faith and realizes he can be a cop without her and asks her if shes happy that she almost ruined his career.  
Matty comes back to the 55 only to discover his brother is dead.  
Sully finds love.  
A bad case forces Ty out of anti-crime and back into Law school.  
IAB is after Brendan for mistakes his father made.  
Monroe and TY have their first kid.  
a Carlos and Bird fic. Just Carlos and Bird...possibly Ty since he is Carlos' roommate.

has been modified to one scene possibly more to come ;)

And I know the title is crap, sue me I'm not good titles

On with the fic…

---

The rain fell on the windshield and quickly was cleared away by the wiper blade. It was one of those miserable early March nights in New York City, as Carlos Nieto finally made his way home from work.

"Fuck!" Carlos growled as his car stopped running about four blocks from home. "This is just what I needed!"

That was the last straw. He got out of his car, not caring if people started to ram the piece of shit, as it was now dead on the side of the road. He started walk home, in the cold March rain, which was beginning to look more and more like wet snow as he walked.

It seemed like the perfect end to a piss poor day. He hated rainy days since work was non stop, and he was stuck doing a mountain of extra paper work after his usual shift ended. The firefighters had also gotten a new fire dog, Madtooth II, who hated him with a firey passion. He was fairly certain the dog was going to attack his manhood if he wasn't careful.

Not that it was getting much use since he had gotten engaged over a year ago. The more he talked about the wedding the more his fiancée would turn cold. He hadn't even seen her in almost a week. Which was quiet the feat for a woman worked under him at work, but she hadn't been reporting, which meant longer days for everyone.

He was glad when he saw his apartment building coming into view. Not that it was really much of a sanctuary any more. Not since Ty had moved out to go be with his pregnant girlfriend, Sasha, who was now due to pop at any time.

Originally it had seemed like a good thing, since he had figured that Holly would move in. But she wouldn't hear of it. Not until they were married. Now a marriage date seemed about as likely as hell freezing over. So he had had to take a new roommate, which had not been a fun venture.

Living with someone you worked with was no fun, but he needed to pay the rent, and she had been desperate for a place to live. He got up to the building, and went up to his apartment. All he wanted to do was get some sleep.

As soon as the door opened the words "Fuck you" could be heard coming from his pet cockatiel. His new roommate enjoyed teaching the bird to swear, and she was doing a damn good job. The stupid bird could make a sailor blush.

"Oh go fuck yourself," Carlos muttered at the bird.

"Skank," squawked Bird.

"Shut up!"

"Play with trouser snake."

"Fuck! Shut up!"

"Fuck whore."

"I'm going to strangle you."

"Bitch," the bird began to squawk repeatedly

"I give up!" he growled.

"It's pretty sad when you lose a fight to a bird," Grace laughed, coming out of the bathroom in a bathrobe, and a towel on her head.

"If you hadn't taught the damn bird every swear word and saying known to man!"

She laughed. "What else was I supposed to do around here since you got the cable cut."

He sighed. "Whatever."

"Are we feeling a little pent up today?"

"Go fuck yourself."

"Oh I don't need t fuck myself. I can have any man I want. Unlike you who can't even get his fiancée to spread her legs for you."

"Fuck off I'm not in the mood."

She dropped her robe. "Oh really, your trouser snake tells a different story."

With an instant he was across the room, and pulling her toward the closest bedroom.

"Ooo Baby!" Bird was heard to squawk.

--

Tyrone Davis was still working, he had been taking a lot of over time of late, since he had a baby on the way and he knew that he and Sasha would need as much money as possible. He was working anti-crime, and she was on maternity leave from the mayor's office. Things were really tight, and he wanted his small family to have everything.

His usual partner, Brendan Finney, had long since gone home for the night, but he was determined to get his guy. He had grabbed someone off the beat to work with him for the night, to get a drug dealer who was peddling much to close to home.

Ty was having a hell of a time catching the guy since he knew almost every member of his squad having had dealings with all of them. The beat cop was a great idea. Send him out in plain clothes, he never worked any of the neighbourhoods this guy dealt. Ty knew the drug dealer he had been after would fall for this one. He was going to catch the guy red handed even if it took all night and day to do so.

Finally he saw the guy, and his partner for the night, Officer Cameron Emery, didn't miss a beat. He went right up the dealer. Ty knew that it would be too dangerous to hook Emery up to a wire, so he had to rely on their eyes. He watched intently and then saw the dealer slip something into Emery's pocket. Emery then scratched the back of his head, and Ty was out of his car.

"Hey! Roberts!" he called. "I wanna talk to you about what 'ya just slipped into this guy's pocket."

"Oh look ain't it off'ser Davis, come out with his guns blazin' cause me and mah friend here are out on'a streets past he's bedtime!" Roberts said. "Come on Davis I know you has got a better place ta be t'night."

"Hand over the jacket," Ty said.

Emery handed it over.

"Well, well what's this," he said. "I doubt that is the time to be borrowing flour from a friend. I saw you slip this into his jacket."

"Two 'gainst one off'ser who's they gonna believe downtown?"

"Meet Officer Emery."

"Dirty fuckin' pig!" growled Roberts, pulling out a gun.

Ty was quick off the draw, and heard the shot, and moved out of the way, the bullet hitting his shoulder. Emery didn't miss a beat, pulling his own gun, and hitting Roberts right in the stomach.

"Davis are you all right?" asked Emrey.

"Call for a bus," Ty said.

He radioed for a bus. "Davis, you want me to call your wife?"

"NO! We'll wait till we see how bad it is. When I get back on I'm gonna get you on my team Emery."

"Thanks."

"Can you dial my mother for me?" he asked.

"Sure."

Ty took the phone after Emery dialed his mother. He heard it ring a few times then Maggie Davis' voice could be heard on the other end..

"Hello?" she said, her voice groggy.

"Hi Mom," Ty said.

"Tyrone it's two thirty in the morning, this better be good."

"Sorry, I don't want to upset Sasha with the baby being due soon. I'm on my way to Mercy. I need you to meet me there."

"What happened?" she asked, already, getting up and getting dressed.

"I got shot, it's not a big deal," he said.

"Not a big deal!" she snapped. "Tyrone Davis once you're healed up I'm gonna beat you myself for that comment!" She took a deep breath, his father used to do the same thing when he was hurt. "I'll be there as soon as I can."

"Thank you."

"I'll see you soon."

"Okay, I love you Mom."

"Love you, too Ty."

She hung up the phone, and was dressed within a minute. She then saw a number that was on her fridge. She took it, and dialed it. She knew it was late but she had to call someone.

"Hello?" the male voice at the other end mumbled.

"Hi, John, it's Maggie," Tyrone's mother said, her voice cracking.

"Maggie, what's wrong?" asked John Sullivan.

"I just got a call from Tyrone. It's like deja-vu all over again with his father. He was hurt at work, he's telling me it's not a big deal."

"It's not for a cop."

"He was shot! With a baby on the way! That's a big deal!"

"Okay, yes, it is. But he doesn't see it like that. Look I'll come down there, we can talk or whatever. I don't know if Ty will want to see me after everything that happened before I retired."

"That's okay, John, I'd like to talk to you anyway."

"I'll be there first thing in morning, stay strong."

"Thank you John."

"Any time Maggie."

"I should go Tyrone wants me to go to the hospital."

"All right I'll see you later, bye."

"Bye."

She hung up the phone and started toward the hospital.

--

Maurice Boscorelli looked at the drab walls of the hospital room. He had spent far too much time in hospital rooms in his lifetime. But it was the least he could do for his mother. She had done the same thing for him when he had needed it. The room was pretty bare, the few trinkets and flowers had been bought by him. Being a bartender didn't really make you a lot of friends who came to visit while you were sick.

His station in Bedstye had gotten together and had bought a nice bouquet which were beginning to wilt. Other then that it was all from him. Not even his good for nothing father had brought anything by.

He was his mother's only visitor, and the doctor's didn't hold out much hope. After all it had taken so long for her to be diagnosed that once she had been she went downhill quickly. Lung cancer caused by second hand smoke. That was what a lifetime of working at a bar got you, a death sentence.

"Maurice, go home," Rose said, her voice tired and slightly ragged.

"Ma, I'm fine here," he said.

"Go home," she repeated. "You need to get your rest for work."

"I'm fine."

"Maurice, please?"

"You need me here." Bosco argued.

"I got the doctors, please, go home."

"Ma I got no reason to go home. I'd rather stay her with you."

"Maurice, I want you to get out of here. You've only seen this room and work the last three weeks. I need you to attend to your life."

He shrugged. He really hadn't had much of a life outside of work since the accident, because of the scar. When he started to get into the swing of things again was when Cruz had pulled had dropped her bomb, in both senses of the word. He realized after she was gone that he had cared about her, and he fell into a deeper slump then before.

"It's okay, Ma. You and work they're my life now," he assured her.

"Maurice I don't want you to die alone in a hospital room," she argued. "It's great that you want to be here with me. But you need to look to your future."

"Don't talk like that. I'm fine."

"This has really made me see things clearly. I know I won't see you settled down before I go. I just want to know that you will find someone. That you might start a family so that you won't be alone the rest of your life."

"I'm not looking for that right now. I'll try to but I can't make any promises."

She sighed. "Maurice. There is a time in your life where you need people. It's not now, but this is the time that you need to find those people. What about your old partner?"

"Last I heard she was engaged to someone."

"At least you'd have a friend. You need a friend who will be there for you. I saw her when you were hurt. She was there every day."

Bosco shook his head. "Until I needed her to help me out. Then after I told her that I had worked out the problem she went to Lieu. I almost lost my job. What kind of friend is that?"

"The best kind, the one that looks out for your best interest. She didn't do what she did to get you kicked off the force. She did it so you wouldn't get hurt."

"Ma, drop it. She just about ruined my life. I ain't gonna be her friend again. I'm better off without her."

"I just want you to have somebody, Maurice."

He shrugged. "I'll see what I can do. That's all I can do."

She nodded. "That's all I can ask, now please, go home."

He knew he wouldn't win. He could be stubborn, but he had learned it from her, and there was no way he could out stubborn her.

"I love you Ma," he said, hugging her.

"I love you, too Maurice. Goodnight."

"Goodnight."

He left the hospital, and headed home. He hated going home. It was too dark, too lonely. It wasn't that he liked the hospital, it just seem more, alive, then his apartment did. He sighed when he got inside, as if he expected someone to have come back and cleaned the place up.

He didn't even bother putting a light on. He just removed his shirt, pants, and socks, as he headed to his bedroom, then fell into his bed.

--

Sasha was getting worried. She looked at the time again to make sure that he mind wasn't playing tricks on her. It wasn't. The clock clearly displayed the time at past three am, and her fiancé had not returned home yet. She knew he had been taking extra shifts, but this was excessively late, even for a double.

She didn't know what else to do, so she decided to make a phone call to Ty's usual partner. Maybe he would have more information for her. She hated to call him so late, but she got up and dialed the number

"Hello?" a groggy Brendan Finney mumbled into the phone.

"Hi, Brendan, it's Sasha," she said.

"Why are you calling so late?"

"I haven't heard from Ty. I'm worried. I was hoping that you knew something."

"I'm sorry, I haven't heard from him since I left a few hours early. He said he wanted to try and get some drug dealer tonight."

"Oh."

"You know how he gets when he gets something in his head. This guy has been under Ty's nose pretty much since he got the assignment, and Ty's just sick of it. He was gonna settle it once and for all."

"I don't like the sound of that."

"Ty's got a great group of guys who have his back. There's nothing to worry about, okay?" he said.

"There's always something to worry about when he's out this late."

"I'll get to the bottom of it. You're in no condition to be making calls and going down the station to talk some sense into him."

She sighed. "I know, and thank you."

"Any time," he assured her. "I'll call you when I know something."

"Thank you," she repeated, before hanging up the phone.

Brendan sighed, the last thing he wanted was to be up chasing after his partner at three AM, but what else could he do? He wasn't about have the pregnant lady running all over the city. He got out of bed, pulled on a t-shirt and a pair of jeans, and went first to the station to see if Ty was there.

It took him ten minutes to get there, when it usually took him at least thirty minutes when he was on shift. The city might sleep, but it certainly did slow at some points. He walked into the building, and was greeted by an overly caffeinated Shelly LaRoche who was working the desk since she had been injured.

"Morning Finney, you're in early," she said.

"I'm looking for Davis," he muttered.

"Oh, well he's not here. He's at Mercy."

"Shit," he growled. "What did he do to himself."

"He was shot, nothing to serious. Shoulder injury, if I heard right. They had to do surgery. Haven't heard an update since he went in."

"Thanks. Now I get to call his wife and tell her that he's in surgery."

"Maybe you should wait until you're at the hospital and talk to the doctors to give her a full report so you don't worry her for nothing."

He shrugged. "Thanks for the advise, and hey LaRoche, lay off the caffeine, huh?"

"You work this shit then talk to me about your coffee jitters Finney!"

He shook his head, laughing. "Goodnight!"

He left the station and headed toward the hospital, decided that LaRoche was probably right it would be better to call Sasha with all of the information rather then just bits and pieces. Again it took less time then usual for him to arrive at Mercy hospital, because of the lack of traffic.

He went inside and was surprised to see Emery in the waiting room. He went over to the beat cop.

"You're out late," Finney said.

"Yeah, I was out with Davis," Emery replied.

"So you can tell me what happened then?"

"Yeah, we got the guy he was after, but when he realized he shot Davis in the shoulder. So I got the dealer in the stomach. I'm pretty sure I killed him. I don't wanna do the paper work on it, but I did it to protect Davis you know?"

"You did the right thing, man."

"Just hope that IAB thinks so. Anyway Davis was fine at the scene, responsive and whatever. They took him here and they need to do surgery to remove the bullet. They say he'll be as good as new in a few weeks. All in all it could have been much worse."

"That's good to hear. His wife will be happy to hear that."

"He didn't want to upset her. He called his mother instead."

"She here?" Finney asked.

"Yeah, she's over there." Emery pointed to where Maggie Davis was sitting.

"Thanks." He went over to her. "Mrs. Davis?"

"Yes," she said.

"Hi I'm Brendan Finney, I'm Ty's partner. Sasha called me she's worried about him. I thought maybe it would be best if you talked to her. One police wife to another."

"I think that's a good idea," Maggie said.

"Thank you," he said, smiling.

Maggie went over the pay phone and dialed Ty's number. It hadn't even rung once and there was a voice on the other end.

"Hi," Maggie said, softly.

"Hi," Sasha said, sounding confused.

"Brendan thought it would be best if I called you. Tyrone was shot today."

"Oh God!"

Maggie nodded, not that she could see that. "The bullet hit his shoulder, and he had to have surgery. He's going to recovery fully. You don't need to worry about that. I know how hard it is to get these calls."

Sasha was crying. "I need to see him."

"I'll have someone pick you up, so you can see him as soon as he's out of surgery."

"Thank you."

"No problem. I'm going to let you go now so you can get dressed."

"All right, I'll see you in a little bit."

"Yeah," Maggie said, hanging up the phone. "Finney I'd like you to go pick Sasha up she's in no shape to drive."

"Sure thing, Ma'am," he replied.

He went toward the exit to go pick Sasha up. He knew she'd b glad to see someone familiar at the door. At least dealing with his partner's problem got his mind off of his own for the time being.

end notes: more to come, reviews make me happy so be kind!  



End file.
